Un combat perdu d'avance
by LicyLionyx
Summary: Comment vivre quand celui que l'on aime nous abandonne pour devenir un simple jouet entre les mains d'Orochimaru ? Si, vous le savez, dites le moi, car je suis entrain de devenir fou... POV Naruto / POV Sasuke
1. Dure réalité

**Titre : **Un combat perdu d'avance

**Genre :** One Shot /Romance / Tragédie

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages de « Naruto » ne sont pas à moi, même si j'y pense très fort.

**Note :** C'est mon premier O.S sur « Naruto », alors j'espère qu'il vous plaîra.

**Note 2 :** P.O.V de Naruto

**Note 3 :** Le caractère de Naruto est assez OOC

_(Comment de fois ais-je répété « Naruto » rien que dans l'en-tête ? 5 fois. Bon, dans un sens c'es normal, il y avait une promotion dessus 'o' )_

**Un grand merci à Dja-chan or Nekosan qui m'a aidé à améliorer le texte en me conseillant. **

* * *

_**Un combat perdu d'avance**_

**_Chapitre 1 :_****_"Dure réalité"_**

* * *

Même si nous nous sommes souvent disputé, ce n'était jamais pour très longtemps. Je peux tout te pardonner, tes caprices, ton caractère, tout si c'est toi.

Le moment où nos chemins se sont croisés est gravé à jamais dans mon esprit. Comment une simple rencontre avait-elle pu, à ce point, changer ma vie. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, tu m'étais devenu indispensable. J'avais besoin de toi.

Souvent, tu m'ignorais.

Tu passais ton temps à me rabaisser et à t'amuser de mes sautes d'humeur.

Mais, je t'en excuse. Après tout, c'est vrai que dans un sens, ton comportement était tout à fait normal. Tu as grandis en t'enfonçant dans les ténèbres, tu avais enfoui au plus profond de toi tes sentiments pour survivre. Je ne peux donc pas te reprocher d'être impassible... Je sais que tu essayais de ton mieux de m'aider lorsque j'avais des ennuis Je pouvais compter sur toi.

Et cela me rendait heureux.

* * *

De plus, je reconnais que je ne suis pas parfait, j'ai souvent voulu te faire mordre la poussière.

C'est pas ma faute, je suis le plus fort…enfin…

Nous étions rivaux et cette situation me rassurait un peu car elle me prouvait que je comptais, même un peu à tes yeux. J'étais quelqu'un pour toi

Tu n'es plus là, aujourd'hui.

* * *

Mais tout me rappelle ta présence. Je te revois dès que je me souviens des moments que nous avons passés ensemble. De rival, nous sommes devenu ami. Même si je reconnais que cela ne fut pas une chose simple… Tu m'avais accepté comme j'étais…

Mais rien n'est fait pour durer, je l'ai bien compris.

Tu nous as tous trahi et tu es parti. Si l'on ne t'en avait pas empêché, tu m'aurais tué depuis bien longtemps.

Je ne suis plus personne pour toi, tu me hais…et pourquoi, simplement pour lui…

Regarde-toi, tu n'es qu'un patin pour Orochimaru. Devenir plus puissant en perdant sa liberté, ce n'est pas ce que j'appellerai une vie.

La haine t'a rendu fou….

Doucement, elle détruit ton âme et toi tu ne fais rien…

REAGIS !!

* * *

Regarde comment t'a rendu ce pouvoir. Tu vis en tant qu'assassin, en tant que traître... Personne ne voudrait une pareille vie ! Alors réagis et reviens vers moi !

Moi, pour toi, j'ai renoncé à mon rêve, je t'ai donné mon cœur et mon âme, mais tu t'en moques. Et mon cœur, chaque jour devient de plus en plus lourd.

L'amour est un poison qui silencieusement coule dans mes veines. Chaque jour, chaque nuit, il se propage et me détruit. Tous tentent de m'aider et de me résonner. Mais, ils ne comprennent pas que c'est simplement toi qui manques à ma vie.

Sans toi, je ne fais que survivre.

* * *

Je meurs d'amour et toi tu es aveugle et sourd devant mes appels…

C'est injuste, je souffre et pas toi. Je n'arrive même plus à contrôler mes pleurs…

Si la haine est plus forte que l'amour, si tout espoir est vain, laisse-moi mourir…

Peut-être auras-tu de la peine ? Peut-être verseras-tu des larmes ?

Mais ça ne changera rien.

Rien n'y personne ne pourra effacer la douleur et le vide que tu as créé en moi.

Je ferme les yeux et malgré moi, je pense à toi.

* * *

Tous les souvenirs que je garde précieusement en moi et qui ne veuillent plus rien dire pour toi sont comme une bouée à laquelle je m'accroche.

C'est plus fort que moi, je veux continuer à croire en toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Et pourtant, toi, tu ne le comprends pas.

Je ne veux plus vivre ainsi. La mort me parait si douce comparé à la folie qui m'habite.

* * *

Et puis, un jour nous nous sommes retrouvé. Mais pas dans les circonstances que j'espérais…

Tu es là pour me tuer…

L'indifférence que je lis dans ton regard est pire qu'une injure comme un mépris. Je t'ai vraiment perdu. J'ai perdu mon seul et unique amour.

* * *

Plus rien ne me retient ici.

Je verse des larmes et toi tu ris. Tu me dis que je ne suis vraiment qu'un imbécile pour avoir crus qu'il pourrait un jour m'aimer.

C'est mots m'achève…

Ils poignardent mon cœur comme le kunaï que tu y as enfoncé.

Je m'effondre dans tes bras et tu me caresses le visage.

Sasuke, je meurs de ta main…

* * *

Adieu...

Rendez-vous dans une autre vie…

dans un monde où nous pourrons nous aimer…

* * *

Fin du chapitre 1 

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez… **(Au cas où, je vous envois des rayons ultra-mignons . )**

**Le chapitre 2 sur le P.O.V de Sasuke est en court d'écriture !!**


	2. Destin Fatal

**Titre :** Un combat perdu d'avance

**Genre :**One Shot /Romance / Tragédie

**Disclaimers :**Les personnages de « Naruto » ne sont pas à moi, même si j'y pense très fort.

**Note :**Voilà ENFIN la suite que vous attendiez tant avec le P.O.V de Sasuke !!

**Note 2 : **Son caractère est assez OOC.

**Un grand merci à Ana, Pi-yan, Mizuka, Anne Onime, Yaoifanatique, Rikka Yomi et Ina Gyokuno qui m'ont ému, motivé et encouragé pour que j'écrive cette suite. J'espère d'ailleurs qu'elle vous plaîra. ****  
**

**Bonne Lecture !****  
**

* * *

_**Un combat perdu d'avance **_

****

_**Chapitre 2 :"Destin fatal"**_**  
**

**

* * *

**

La vengeance est pour moi le seul moyen de vivre ou plutôt de survivre.

Alors aimer est au-dessus de mes forces autant dire que je le considère comme un acte impossible.

Mais toi tu ne le comprends pas.

* * *

Pourquoi me fais-tu tant souffrir ? Pourquoi me pousses-tu à bout ? Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

* * *

Tu es prêt à tout sacrifier pour moi et tes efforts pour me ramener ne font qu'amplifier mon mal-être et ma douleur.

Quand j'y repense, c'est peut-être pour cela que je suis parti : pour m'éloigner de toi.

Pour oublier que quelqu'un avait pu m'aimer pour celui que j'étais et non pour ce que j'avais.

Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir inutilement en te donnant de faux espoirs quant à l'amour impossible que nous éprouvions.

Après tout, pour moi, tu es un petit ange tombé du ciel.

Tu cherchais un moyen d'atteindre la lumière du soleil pour laisser derrière toi ce monde triste et lugubre qui emplissait ton âme de noirceur polluant et enchaînant ton coeur et ta vie.

Je sais que je suis un monstre qui a abusé de la pureté de ton âme comme les autres.

Toi mon ange, ma vie, mon étoile, pardonnes-moi.

Pardonnes-moi je t'en prie et éloignes-toi de moi pour te sauver.

* * *

Pourtant, tu n'en fais, comme toujours, qu'à ta tête et je te retrouve devant moi.

Ton visage noyé de larme et tes mains tremblantes montrent ta souffrance et le sol s'effondre sous mes pas.

Je sais que la mort m'attends sur le chemin que j'ai choisi de suivre mais t'abandonner à ce monde sans pitié encore une fois m'est impensable mais je me dois de garder mon masque d'indiférence.

* * *

Tout sera bientôt fini.

Alors lorsque tu t'accroches désespérément à moi, je place mon kunaï près de ton corps et l'enfonce dans ton coeur en t'éloignant brutalement de moi.

Ton regard me fixe puis retourne vers la lame. Ton sang s'écoule au même rythme que tes larmes et maintenant plus que jamais je te vois comme un ange martyr...mon ange.

Ton corps s'écroule et je te rattrappe dans mes bras te serrant doucement tandis que ton dernier souffle te quitte et que tes yeux se ferment.

Mes larmes jusqu'alors retenues s'écoule librement sur mes joues.

* * *

Nous qui n'avons pas eu le temps pour s'aimer brisé par la dureté du monde qui nous entoure je t'envoie, tel un papillon à une étoile, vers Cieux où je te fais la promesse de te rejoindre pour être avec toi pour l'éternité.

Ne doutes pas de cette promesse et fais moi confiance.

Je t'aime et même s'il est trop tard pour te le dire ce sentiment ne changera jamais.

* * *

Déposant ton corps délicatement sur le sol et m'étant assuré qu'un ninja de Konoha te retrouve et te ramène au village je reprends ma route.

Attends-moi, petit ange car bientôt je serai libre de te rejoindre : une fois mon « frère » mort.

Grâce à toi, j'ai maintenant le pouvoir de le tuer avec le « mangekyou sharingan » qui vient de se former par ta mort.

* * *

Attends-moi.

**

* * *

**

**Fin du chapitre 2**

**Alors vous avez aimé ? Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez sera la bienvenue.**


End file.
